


Sea Feathers

by rainy_boba



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Original Work, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Kings and Queens, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mages, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Abuse, Pirates, Royalty, Shifters, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Male Character, Witchcraft, Witches, i lost sleep over this, kinda beta read lmao, please be nice this is my second posted fic shjdjsadhj, rated teen for gore ans swears lol, this is my own little story but i didnt feel like making all original characters lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_boba/pseuds/rainy_boba
Summary: The sea, the endless blue and salty spray of mist from the harsh waves.Home to the abundance of sea beasts of legend and men on ships in search of treasure or a new start away from the trauma land has brought them.-Simon, running away from his past and home gets caught up in some ocean thieves business, what happened's when he seems to find a family he never had on the ship and maybe even love?-(The main two characters and a few others are my own OC's and the rest are mostly idols ashdshjdj I'm to lazy to make them all original.)





	1. Chapter 1

The sea, the endless blue and salty spray of mist from the harsh waves. 

Home to the abundance of sea beasts of legend and men on ships in search of treasure or a new start away from the trauma land has brought them. 

 

The mist of the dark sea below dampened the clothing and feathers on his body, the beating sun from above giving the black coloured wings, stretched out far and tired from an endless run, a slight burning feeling. He was tired, days bled into weeks, weeks to months, who knows how far he’s gotten, how many cities and kingdoms he’s been to, but he still needs to be farther, father and farther away from her. Away.

His eyes droop a bit and he dives lightly into the sea below to snap the tiredness from his bones.  

The waves roar and rumble, the birds above scream and chirp in song, the sky painted clear blue and the sun, bright and golden yellow, streams down in scorching streaks. 

 

A flash of silver under the thin surface of the water under catches his eye from underneath his raven hair, quickly and quietly he swoops down and extends his tallon like feet, claw looking toes digging into the flesh of the scaly silver fish. 

_ “Lunch I guess,” _ he thinks while grabbing the meat and biting down. 

He’s been flying so long, rest, he should find an island soon, but if he stops he’ll be down for awhile. To much faitige will catch up, the relief of rest will last to long. 

_ “Keep moving” _ the back corners of his tired mind whisper. The day moves sluggishly, same birds shrieking out their calls, same mysterious and pit like ocean. 

The quiet clack of the metal weapons on his belt sway in the wind, even the fabric on his back feels similar to bricks; tired, he’s so ever tired.

The sounds bleed together in a way, only the ocean in view, he is alone. Alone, is what he should be. 

He  _ should be _ , but he fails to notice he isn’t. His heightened senses dulled from fatigue don’t pick up the new splash and roar of waves violently hitting wood. Or the creek of a deck and the short lived voice of men. None of it.

He soars lower than usual, muscles and bones ache and scream when he tries to gain more height up in the air. He’s maybe eighty feet from the hungry water. 

 

The snap of a rope looking trap whizzing past his head is what he finds quickly snaps the tiredness from his mind. He fumbles a bit and pushes harder, looking behind him his mouth drops.

A ship, a massive ship, a  _ king's  _ ship. It’s grand, the biggest ship he’s ever witnessed, it’s bigger than the ones he saw in the kingdom. There's yelling and comotion on board the vessel, it takes him a second to realize it’s surrounding him. 

More traps are fired and they almost hit him,  _ almost _ . He swerves and dives, he tries with the little amount of energy he gathered to get higher. 

_ “Damn pirates,” _ he thinks bitterly.

Those stupid traps keep coming and coming, they firer above him trying to keep him low, and it’s  _ working _ . 

_ “I can’t be captured, I can’t, I can’t, I won’t be-” _ he repeats like a mantra in his own slowly panicking head. 

He’s so desperate he resorts to firing down the ones that get just a little to close with his gift, flames burst from around him and a few get shot out of the sky. 

He’s distracted for a split second by one of them grazing his tail he doesn’t notice another one of those damn ropes flying straight for him. 

It wraps aggressively around his wings and gets tangled around his arms; he thrashes, scratches, even feebly tries to burn them off while he falls out of the sky. 

He lands  _ hard _ on his side on what looks to be the ship’s deck, the small crowd of burly men surround him cheering and yelling. He snaps up as soon as he looks around, seamlessly snatching a small dagger from his belt and looking around in a defensive manner.

He can’t free his wings leaving no escape. He’s trapped.

 

He wobbles a bit, the world looks like it’s spinning but he growls and hisses at the most prominent man in front of him. He’s big, maybe in his mid thirties, late twenties; He’s all muscle and there’s no way he’s getting past this guy. He’s wearing an ugly looking smirk with his arms crossed. 

Smoke pools out of the feathereds mouth and he staggers a bit again. 

The cheers quiet marginally when a door slams open from the upper deck and a blonde man comes out wearing a red jacket and his hair in curls, he looks like he just woke up. He’s wearing a sour expression as he walks out. 

“What in Gods name do you all think you're doing!?” he fumes.

_ “He hasn’t noticed me yet,” _  he thinks through his haze, squinting up to look at him.

The smug man who apparently shot him down turns around thinking it’s a great idea to leave your back open to a Shifter, he faces to what he assumes is the captain of the ship with a sluggish arrogant smile.

He opens his mouth but the Hybrid pays no mind to what he’s saying, all he can feel is the anger bubbling inside his gut. If he’s stuck on this  _ damn  _ ship he might as well make it as difficult as possible for his capture. The last thing he sees as he shifts is the captain's eyebrows shooting up with a shocked expression before the now monster sized black-grey wolf on the deck pounces on the back of the man, jaws wide and animalistic snarls sound astray in the open sea. He hears yells and shocked gasps before someone pries his jaws off the man's arm and shoves him somewhere on the deck, the world slowly starts getting filled with spotty black patches. Staggering he falls on the coca coloured wood, with the scream of the birds and the slap of water hitting the ship. The ship that will now be his new cage, his sight falls into darkness and the sounds are no more.


	2. The Storm

_Marble hallways, their high ceilings and cold air. Empty. Empty is what this place was. Cold and dark and alone._

_The kind smile of a man as he sneaks you candy and sweets, fond stories of past adventures tucked away, never to be remembered._

_The place you call home so big and grand yet so empty and quiet, you could hear the breathing of the people who were supposed to care and help you instead of the woman who said to call her mother, their breathing could be heard from the other side of the towers and pristine white walls._

_Some shared laugher, everything was warm. Small arguments, a disapproving gaze of sea like eyes._

_The shouts get louder over time, the older you get the worse everything seems._

_You remember the scream from the main room, a lower voice of a man screaming and screaming._

_Locked doors and desperate claw marks against dark wood._

_Time passes, the smiles get more and more cracked, empty, empty._

_The yells and screams get louder from your own mouth this time when you bring it up, louder and louder._

_Scorched curtains, a glass bottle, broken green shards. The pain, the pain, it burns, everything burns. There’s so much crimson on marble and the sea looks down at you, the sea will never be your friend, you will never love the sea, you will never, the sea. It burns, burn it burns, it’s so warm now. Red and orange decorate those white walls, everything hurts, the glass, the yelling, screams, they scream, the sea will never, never, never be your friend, never loved, never, never,never,nevernevernevernev-_

 

-

 

His eyes fly open, shooting up the pounding in his head gets stronger.

He can’t breath, the memories flash again and again until he can feel his lungs burning,

_“1,2,3,4-”_ he counts the beat in his head, in and out, slower, calmer, in and out.

Sitting up more he finds himself in a room rather than a cell, he recalls the events that happened before he fell unconscious, everything feels a bit hazy as his lungs burn, his head is pounding even more.

He can still taste the metallic flavor in his mouth from attacking the man in the first place,

_“He deserved it,”_ The dark haired boy thinks as he swings himself out of the small bed, _cot?_ Who knows.

He looks around the room, it’s small; there’s the bed thing he was on and a few crates and other things around.

He feels the weight of his belt gone from his waist, sighing he tries to get up.

_Tries,_ is the key word, every muscle he has screams in protest as he tries to move.

He grits his teeth and forces himself up on shaky legs, groaning as he does so.

The rope has been removed from his wings, leaving angry red marks along his arms and the feathers on his wings ruffled and bent out of place, he won’t be able to get off the ground for _at least_ a week even if he tried from the exhaustion catching up.

Speaking of arms he noticed how his hands up to his elbows had been wrapped in bandage, the rope burn and cuts along his wrists cleaned up a bit.

He staggers around the room trying to find any and all entrances, the one door he does find is locked from the outside and sadly he’s unable to bust it down with brute force. He sits back down annoyed, that doesn’t last long however as a young boy, maybe 16 or 17, literally kicks open the door with his foot; He has this huge gummy grin and is carrying a tray of food and water like some sort of angel.

The loud noise startles him making his tail and wings puff out and he jumps a little on the bed, narrowing his eyes he glares at the younger who ignores it in favor is sitting on the floor with the food in front of him.

“Who the hell decided it was a good idea to let an actual _child_ in here with the guy who just attacked your crew member?”

Said boy in question barks out a laugh, “Chan hyung said quote on quote, ‘ _he should be too charmed by your baby face and the plate full of food to maul you to death’,_ which he seemed to be right about,”

Rolling his eyes the feathered boy hops off the bedding to cautiously move towards the food on unstable legs, there’s a bowl of what looks to be stew, some fish, an apple, and a glass of water.

_‘There’s so many things that could be in those items, anesthetics or poison or-’_

“It’s not poisoned or drugged or anything, here watch,” the boy says apparently reading his mind. He takes a small amount from each piece and eats them without hesitation,

“See nothing to worry about bird boy,” he pushes the tray closer to where he retreated,

“Please eat it, Woojin hyung would _skin me_ if I told him you didn’t” he says chuckling.  

Humming cautiously he slowly scooches forward and takes a small sip from the bowl, it tastes of seaweed and has little chunks of tofu floating around in it.

They sit in rather comfortable silence as the ship rocks gently below them,

“So- uh, wanna tell me what you were doing flying out in the middle of the literally ocean?” the red haired boy tries to asks gently but casually.

He turns his head to the floor, there's too many ways to answer that question. Thankfully the a loud slam interrupts them before he could answer.

The sound came from the door being busted open again, this time a man slightly shorter than himself is standing in the doorway holding the door open.

He has hair that resembles a stormy night and his eyes are just as dark, he wears a cold expression that makes shivers run up his spine.

His eyes wander to the Shifter slightly, they swim with disgust and something else he can’t quick put his finger on.

“The captain wants to see _it_ ,” his voice is the same as the rest of him, it’s gravelly and low, _dark_. He doesn’t look at him when he speaks, rather talking to the young boy in front of him.

The word “ _It_ ” makes his blood boil, he talks as if he’s something _less_ than human or worthy of respect. When he utters the word a frown tugs at the red haired boys face, he glares up at his fellow ship mate,

“ _It’s_ a _he,”_ the youngest corrects before he could show his distaste for the new arrival, the other rolls his eyes and says nothing in favor of turning around letting the door swing shut loudly behind him.

Huffing out a small growl he tries to muffle it by taking a bite out of the apple in front of him,

“I’m, uh- really sorry about him but just finish what you want and then I guess Cap wants to see you now that your awake,” The red head turns and says with a shy grin which gets returned with a small nod.

 -

Huffing after he finishes what’s left of the soup he stands up of shaky legs while leaning on the wall, tilting his head to the door he prepares himself for the rest of the ship.

The boy runs up to help him when he stumble and almost falls, flaring his wings to regain his lost balance he growls, a deep guttural thing, not wanting help or to show weakness.

The other shrugs his shoulders but the determined boy doesn’t see nor care too much at the moment, he barges through the door and squints hard at the sun glaring down at him. He storms out even though his legs feel like brittle wood, splintering with every step. As his eyes adjust he scans to see the deck littered with people, most of their stares fixed on his form. With a huff and a growl he turns on his sea legs and tries to get up the stairs, gripping the railing for dear life to keep his pride from dropping as well as his body. He hears murmuring behind him, the voices bitter or curious, some a mix of both. The more muttering he hears the more the railing splinters under his fingers.

On the top deck there’s a big old wooden door, engraved with a mural of the sea beast. Their many eyes are made of opal and stare right through him, they seem to follow where he walks, the white pearly shine glistening in the sun's rays; for some reason it makes shivers crawl up his spine. He spreads out his wings to stretch, they make a creaking feeling and his muscles strain, he puts a hand on the door with a deep breath while ignore the many eyes that peer up at him. He opens the door with a violent shove, the heated debate from the room he now entered stops immediately. He takes in the two figures in front of him, one sitting behind the desk with a hardened sour expression and the other now flung around in his direction, the storm is looking at him again, his disgusted eyes swimming with hatred as he stares down the new arrival. He holds his bitter stare until he looks to the man behind the desk, the captain in his red coat and his hair groomed better than when he last saw him.  The grim man pushes past him with a shove to his shoulder and a grumble, rolling his eyes he steps forward into the captain's cabin with a huff.

The cabin itself has a charming atmosphere, warm and cozy but also professional, there’s some windows seated behind the captain and an oil lamp hangs in the air.

He lastly lays his eyes on the man before him,

“Take a seat,” he says with a neutral voice, he hums and wearily sits in the wicker chair that creaks underneath him.

He can hear the birds croak from outside, the water hitting old barnacle covered wood,

‘ _If only I could be one of them in the sky too,’_

He gets snapped from his bitter thoughts by the captain clearing his throat to gain his attention,

 

“I, -well honestly I don’t even know where to start,” He starts tiredly, there's obvious dark circles under his eyes.

“I guess apologizing might be the first thing I should do, the man who shot you down was someone I’m not too fond of to be honest. I only brought him on the crew to help with repairs and other things like that, but that guy has an ego bigger than the ocean.” The captains lips curl up a slight bit when he hears a sarcastic snort from the other infront of him.

 

He leans forward now, elbows resting on the table in front of him,

“Now I do know this is none of my business but now you are a guest on my ship so I think I would have to right to ask,”

 

“What are you doing out here?”

“By looking at you I would think you’d be high up in the mountains of _Viridi_ where your kind come from,”

He narrows his eyes at the mention of his home land,

“Yeah well maybe the mountains said it was time for me to _leave_ ,” he spits bitterly.

“Hm, now that’s unheard of, the great Tellers to tell someone as high as your type to leave,” The captain says curiously.

“Yeah well maybe it was time,” the shifter hisses with a far off look in his eyes,

“Hm, maybe,” he casts his eyes up, “What’s your name drifter?”

“Why is that something I should tell _you_?” his wings shift uncomfortably with the stark change of topics.

“Your gonna be here a long time Drifter, and unless you would rather be called that or drifter for your time here I recommend you tell me,”

He pauses for a while before mumbling something strikingly quietly compared to his previous bitter words,

The captains head perks up, “Sorry what was that?”

The raven haired lifts his head up,

“Simon. My name is _Simon_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow I totally didn't mean to kinda abandon this fic lmaoo!! I've been writing this chapter bit by bit and couldn't find a good spot to cut it off, but here we are!!!
> 
> I Hope y'all like this new chapter, comments and kudos are super amazing!!
> 
> I'll see y'all in the next chapter (Hopefully not in like two months skskjsa)
> 
> Twitter: Rainy_Boba

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa! I hope you all like this first chapter, the second one should be soon, I'm super excited to share this little day dream with others!
> 
> Comments a Kudos motivate me to write more so thank you so much if you leave them!
> 
> Twitter: Rainy_boba  
> Come talk to me! I'm totally up to making new friends! Beware I'm kinda awkward at first but I'm happy to talk you ya'll!


End file.
